Hetalia and Magic?
by SilverairAPH
Summary: Harry Potter and Hetalia collide in this awesome action packed story. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are mysteriously transported into the world of Hetalia. Will Harry and his friends ever get back home? Will they be stuck in the world of Hetalia forever? ;3
1. Prolouge

Hetalia and … Magic?

(A Crossover Fan Fiction by SilverairAPH)

Prologue:

"Harry, come and see this!" Ron Weasley yelled and grabbed Harry Potter's arm and tugged him away. "Wahh! Let go of me!" He retorted and tugged back.

"Aww, please?"

"Ugh, fine."

"YAY!"

"Stop that!"

"Sorry."

Ron led Harry to a vortex, where Hermione Granger was waiting impatiently. "Harry, did you do this?"

"No, I've never seen this before."

" Should we go in it?"

" Are you bloody mad?" Hermione snapped at Harry's question.

"I will not go into that thing!"

"Well I go no matter what you sa-AAAAY!" Harry yelled as he was pulled into the vortex.

"Harry! I'm coming!" Ron yelled and jumped into it.

" Ron! Harry! Oh bloody hell." Hermione growled and also jumped into the vortex.


	2. Harry meets England

Chapter 2:

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The trio yelled as the plummeted down the vortex. Then ,the vortex opened up and Harry fell onto a hard branch, Hermione onto Sweden's balcony, and Ron on Spain's roof.

"Ugh…" Harry moaned and passed out.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" England growled as Harry woke up from his coma.

" Huh? Who are you, where am I?" Harry asked England once his vision cleared up.

"England, but you can call me United Kingdom, or Britain." England replied to Harry's question.

"England? But that's where I live!" Harry retorted.

"Then, may I ask, who are you?" England snapped at him.

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry replied respectfully.

"H-harry P-potter?" England stuttered in shocked.

" Yeah." Harry said, a bit confused.

" Oh my God, your Harry Potter from the books!" England yelled in joy, and ran up to hug him.

"Ah! Go away from me!" Harry yelled and pushed England away.

"Sorry, but you are so famous!" England told him in reply.

" Yeah, I get the idea!" Harry growled, and dusted himself off.

" Come on, let's go to my house, I'll make you some tea." England replied and led harry to his house.


	3. Ron's new Uh Friend?

Ron's new…Uh Friend?

"Ow….." Ron said painfully as he landed on Spain's Roof.

"Spain! Something just fell on the roof, go get it!" Romano yelled to Spain lazily.

"Alright little Lovi!" Spain yelled cheerfully and walked outside, Romano wanted to strangle Spain, he hated to be called Lovi.

"Hello up there." Spain called up to Ron.

"Are you God?" Ron replied, thinking that he was dying and that Spain was God.

"Uh…no, but I'm coming up there." Spain replied in a confused tone and placed his ladder on the wall and climbed up to see Ron.

"Oh my, a cute little child landed on my roof, why hello there I'm Spain." Spain replied cheerfully and helped Ron up.

"Hey, I'm not little, I happen to be 17 years old." Ron scoffed, a bit offended that he was called little.

"Sorry, but what's your name?" Spain asked him.

"Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron said and looked at Spain with confusion.

"Wait, you said your name was Spain?" Ron said to him as if he went loony.

"Yep, but my human name is Antonio." Spain replied to him happily.

"Come on if we stay up here we might get a heat stroke." Spain said and led Ron down the ladder, truthfully it was 99ºFeirenhight that day.

"Wait out here." Spain said and shut the door on Ron's face.

"Spain, did you get the thing off the roof?" Romano asked lazily.

"Yep, and guess what?"

"Your not pregnant are you?"

"No but I found him." Spain said and opened the door to show Ron standing there.

"W-who is that?" Romano growled at Spain.

"His name is Ron Weasley, and he'll be living with us." Spain said, ignoring Romano's angry glare.

"Well, not forever I need to find my friends." Ron replied and turned to leave, but was stopped by Spain.

"You can't leave, you'll die out there, you'll stay with us until the heat wave is over." Spain said and led Ron back into the house.


	4. Ron's New Uh Friend? Part 2

Ron's New…Uh Friend? Part 2

Romano growled as Ron timidly walked past the couch that Romano sat on.

"I-I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Ron stuttered and sprinted out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Romano glared angrily at Spain; pure fury darkened his hazel eyes.

"You damn TOMATO BASTARD!" The Italian shouted at the Spaniard. "Why must you let every child that you meet in our-your house!"

"Lovi-" Spain tried to explain but he ended up getting slapped by Romano.

"Lovino, the child was on my roof and it's over 90º out there!"

"So? You could of let him die, just throw him in the trash, he'll be fine!" Romano rolled his eyes and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"Lovino Vargas, you heartless bastard! You know what? I should have choose Feliciano when I had the chance!" Spain snapped at the Italian who glared at him.

Ron listened in the background, he secretly opened the door where Spain's Bull was held. The bull saw the Gryffindor patch that had a bit of red on it. It pawed the ground and charged at him, Ron quickly slammed the door to see two sharp horns break through the door followed by a furious grunt.

"I need to find Harry and Hermione and get the hell out of here!" Ron shrieked and held the door closed as the bull head butted the door again. Romano looked at the scene and a smirk drew up across his face. Spain glared at Romano and walked up to Ron. "Sorry about my bull, he just loathes the color red."

"Then why do you keep him in a Food storage room?"

"The stable was getting fixed and that's the only thing that would fit him." Spain said, ignoring Romano's hard laughter in the background.

"O-ok but remind me to never again go near that door." He stuttered and looked at the partly damaged door.


	5. Hermione's Swedish Escapades

Hermione's Swedish Escapades

"Ah, where am I?" Hermione groaned as she got up painfully from the stone ground of Sweden's balcony. As her vision slowly faded; she saw the outline of a dog carefully walking toward her before blacking out.

"Moi Moi! Sweden, she's waking up!" A voice yelled cheerfully from the couch Hermione was on. "Ugh, where am I?" Hermione repeated groggily. Hanatemago walked up to her hand and licked it, causing Hermione to giggle a little.

"Oh, Hello there! I'm Finland, and Sweden is out getting medication for you." Finland replied, picking up Hanatemago and stroking its fur. The fluffy dog let out a yip before squirming out of his arms.

"How long was I out?" Hermione spoke after finally coming too. "For 2 days, Sweden thought you'd never wake up." Finland told her, losing a bit of his smile.

"I need to find my friends and get-OW! My arm, my leg!" Hermione shrieked, looking down at her broken arm and leg. Before she could start lamenting, she saw a shadow loom over her.

"Oh no, It can't be Voldemort…It CAN'T!" Hermione thought, she pulled out her wand with her good arm and yelled "Immobulus!" She expected a hand to cover her mouth and Voldemort's face to appear beside her; but when she turned around, Sweden was frozen in place holding 4 bags of groceries in his arms and Sealand standing behind him with fear in his eyes. "Oh god…"


	6. England Meets Draco

England meets Draco

"I'm going insane. I am going bloody insane." Harry thought as he walked beside England, who was smiling like an idiot. "There is no way in hell that I am walking with a man who is the personification of England; he must be an escaped mental patient, I should hit him with a rock." He glanced down and grabbed a pebble and threw it at England.

"OW! BLOODY HELL!" England screamed and turned around. "Do you know who threw something at me?" Harry looked around and shook his head. England gave a small sigh and started to walk again.

"No, he's not mentally insane; or is it me that's going insane?" Harry glanced around and started to panic.

"RON! HERMOINE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Harry screamed fell to his knees. England ran over, immediately concerned about his favorite character. England was just 20 feet away until a Slytherin boy crashed down upon him.

"Wha-? What happened?!" Draco Malfoy yelled and stood up, paying no attention to the country he just squished; he then looked at Harry with pure anger. "HARRY! I KNEW THAT PORTAL WAS YOUR FAULT!"

"What? I didn't know that Slytherins could speak English, what a surprise!" Harry smirked. Draco glared at Harry and pulled out his wand.

"I'll wound you!" Draco spat and muttered a spell, he hoped to see harry turned to a pile of mush or wounded, instead his wand spat out sparks and wilted. "Goddammit."


End file.
